Todo un reto
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Zabini conoce muy bien a sus amigos, incluso más que ellos mismos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling**

Blaise citó a Theo en el campo de Quidditch para volar un rato y de paso contarle lo que rondaba en su cabeza desde el almuerzo, cuando entendió lo que pasaba con Draco. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en su escoba y alguien pasó a toda velocidad junto a él, descolocandolo unos segundos, quien resultó ser la chica Weasley.

—¡Ten más cuidado, pecosa! —gritó Zabini

Ella dio un giro y se detuvo frente a él —¿y si no, qué? —lo miró desafiante

—No pasa nada, sólo decía —dijo Blaise —podrías chocar con alguien y caer

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Ginny —se volar perfectamente bien

Nott se hizo presente en el lugar dirigiéndose hacia ellos y viendo de reojo a la chica le dijo a su amigo —llegué tarde, lo sé, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Bueno, los dejó solos —dijo Ginny y se alejó hasta el otro extremo del campo

—Viejo, descubrí la razón de los suspiros de Draco —soltó una risa malévola —y tengo una idea

—¿Una chica? —Zabini asintió y Nott puso los ojos en blanco —que predecible

—Pero no es cualquier chica, estimado Theo —comentó el moreno atrayendo la atención de su amigo —adivina de quien se trata

—No lo sé, ¿Pansy? —dijo Nott sin pensar —olvídalo, jamás le gustaría Pansy ni con el más potente filtro de amor

—Bien, te doy otra oportunidad

—Entonces, ¿Daphne? —Intentó de nuevo —ella es linda, del tipo que le gustan a Draco

—Error, última oportunidad —dijo Blaise

—No tengo idea —recordó que su amigo hace unos minutos estaba con la chica de los Weasley —no me digas que es Ginevra Weasley

—Bastante cerca, pero no —para hacerla de emoción, Zabini guardó silencio desesperando a Nott

—¿Piensas quedarte callado ahora? Dilo ya —pidió Theo

—Está bien, no te alteres —dijo el moreno levantando una mano en señal de rendición —es Hermione Granger

—¿Ésa Hermione Granger? —cuestionó con incredulidad

Blaise resopló y con burla añadió —¿A caso conoces a otra?

—Claro que no, imbécil —respondió Theo con fastidio —es sólo una expresión

Zabini siguió molestando a Theo con sus bromas y luego volaron hasta que quedaron agotados, y regresaron al castillo antes de la cena.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Draco se adelantó a ir al Gran Comedor dejándolos solos, entonces Zabini, desde la puerta del cuarto de baño le pidió a Theo que más tarde le siguiera el juego al motivar a Draco para que se acerque más a Granger.

Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban más que dormidos después de todo lo que cenaron, quedando los otros 3 chicos despiertos. Zabini llamó la atención de sus compañeros dejándose caer en su cama como si fuera un costal de papas.

—Por Merlín, estoy tan aburrido —dijo Blaise sorpresivamente después de un prolongado silencio

—¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros? — habló Draco, desde su lugar al otro lado del dormitorio

—Deberías dormir —sugirió Nott —o ponerte a estudiar

—Eso es aún más aburrido —respondió Zabini, y se sentó en su cama de golpe —juguemos a algo

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Malfoy con interés

—Verdad o reto, ¿les parece? —vió que sus amigos asintieron y continuó —empiezo yo porque fue mi idea, Theo, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad

—¿Alguna vez has hecho trampa en un examen?

—No, tampoco pienso hacerlo —respondió —mi turno, ¿qué eliges Draco?

—Reto

—Ponte de pie, debes oler los pies de Goyle —con una mueca de desagrado lo hizo y regresó a su cama tosiendo

—Blaise, tu decides —dijo Malfoy

—Verdad

—Cuéntanos que pasó con esa chica de Ravenclaw —pidió Draco —la rubia con gran trasero

—Si lo que quieren saber es si tuvimos sexo, pues no lo hicimos —los chicos se sorprendieron

—Hablando de sexo, Theo —comenzó Blaise

—Aún no lo he hecho, ya deben suponerlo —interrumpió

—Yo no iba a preguntar eso, ni siquiera elegiste verdad o reto —respondió el moreno —pero cuenta, ahora es tu turno

—Bien, Draco —continuó Nott —¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad

—¿Con cuántas chicas te has besado? —inquirió Theo, había visto a Draco hablar con pocas chicas, y la mayoría eran de su casa

—Sólo 3 —respondió para el asombro de Zabini , quien ya había perdido la cuenta pero estaba seguro de que él ya se había besado con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts

—Wow, ustedes de verdad que no han experimentado nada —dijo Zabini, negando con su cabeza —creí que nos conocíamos bien, y el juego apenas comienza

—Como digas, Blaise, elige ¿verdad o reto?

—Rétame —ordenó

Una ronda de retos después, comenzaron a pensar mejor sus elecciones debido a la mente retorcida de sus amigos —¿Ahora que será, Blaise? —. Preguntó Malfoy

—Esta vez será… verdad

—¿Tienes algún tipo de chica en específico?

—No, pero si yo soy su tipo, entonces ellas son el mío —Theo y Draco rieron ante el tono de voz presuntuoso de su amigo

Aprovechando la pausa de Draco para ir al baño, Blaise habló en voz baja a su otro compañero —Theo, cuando sea tu turno y Draco elija reto, ponle alguno que involucre a Granger, no perdamos mas tiempo

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo —aceptó Nott, ambos se callaron cuando Malfoy se acercó

—Yo te reto a… —fingió pensar en algo — enamorar a Hermione Granger

—Hecho —aceptó Draco al instante

Blaise sonrió con satisfacción, por parte de su amigo sería fácil, pero no estaba tan seguro de que Granger fuera a aceptarlo de buenas a primeras, tendría que obtener ayuda extra.

•••••

HOLAA, he aquí otra historia. No se desanimen, ya veré como la sigo (-8

Hasta la próxima, Nia.


End file.
